Walkthrough:Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep/Command Board/LegendAqua/Spaceship Board
To outta space.....let's command...from zero-gravity guys! http://i1072.photobucket.com/albums/w362/DarkestShadow01/spaceshipboard.png Characters *Experiment 626 * Special Panels *Experiment 221 - GigaWatt Jolt - Allows the player to steal GP from nearby characters when either the player or the opponent ends their turn at least three panels from each other. *Where? **3 spaces to the left of the yellow checkpoint **One space to the right of the GP UP Panel(top end) **Top adjacent to the green checkpoint **3 spaces down and one space to the right of the blue checkpoint Paths Up It will first take you to the red checkpoint also there is a route to take you back a few spaces, from the red checkpoint you can take two routes... *Down-takes you down to the green checkpoint from the square central area, from there you can go three routes... **Right-takes you back to the Start Panel **Down-Takes you to Special panels as well as the yellow checkpoint down in the bottom right **Left-Takes you to the blue checkpoint in which you can take the Up or Down routes....the up routes takes you to backtrack and the Down routes takes you to the yellow checkpoint From the yellow checkpoint you can go back to the Start panel. Down Takes you down to the yellow checkpoint in which you can take the right or down routes... *Right -takes you up to the red checkpoint in which you follow the Up main route. *Down- takes you to the central square area.. **Up-Takes you to the central square area in which you can go through either the left and up that will take to the green and blue checkpoints or to the right in which will take you back to the Start panel **Left- takes you around the board and takes you to the blue checkpoint, from there best to go into the central square area and go to the green checkpoint, from there go back to the start panel. Left Takes you to the green checkpoint, from there you can go to the blue checkpoint then take either up or down routes.. *Up -takes you to the red checkpoint and henceforth back to the Start panel *Down - takes you to the yellow checkpoint and henceforth back to the Start panel. This route is somewhat left right and center strategy, try this route at your own risk. Tip *Use Stun or Double/Triple Dices to speed you up and slow down your opponents *Go through all checkpoints and go to the Start panel for a boost in GP *When getting Experiment 221, go close to your opponents as possible so that you can steal GP off them, however the reverse applies if the opponents get Experiment 221 Kimi wa kimi dake shika inai yo Kawari nante hoka ni inainda Karenai de ichirin no hana Hikari ga matomo ni sashikomanai Kimi wa maru de hikage ni saita hana no you Nozonda hazu jyanakatta basho ni Ne wo harasete ugokezu ni irunda ne Tojikaketa kimochi haki daseba Itami mo kurushimi mo subete wo uketomeru yo Dakara nakanai de Waratte ite ichirin no hana Ima ni mo karete shimai sou na Kimi no mujyaki na sugata ga mou ichido mitakute Kimi no chikara ni naritainda Tatoe kimi igai no subete no hito wo Teki ni mawasu toki ga kite mo Kimi no koto mamori nuku kara Main Hub | <- Honeypot Board | To Skull Rock?? -> Category:Walkthroughs Category:Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep walkthrough